The Locket
by Chocola charat
Summary: Taruto and Purin now live together at the age of 14. Read about all the problems they face and how they grow closer the longer they stay together. Summary's suck. Just R&R. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Taruto and Purin are so cute together, so I decided to write a story with them. This takes place 4 years after the aliens made peace with the humans. Kishu, Pai, and Taruto came back after two years. Their new mission is to study the way humans live and the planet they inhabit. They must stay with different family's. Kish and Pai were takin' in by two nice family's and Taruto went to live with Purin. Now Purin and Taruto are 14, and living together.

Purin:  
Now at 14, she is a bit taller. Her hair is the same blonde color and reaches her waist. Her figure was now curved especially around the chest area. She still has her cute bubbly attitude, but she can get pretty angry. Purin's sibling went to live with their father, so she wanted Taruto to stay with her. She acts like a big sister to him by waking him up in the morning, feeding him warm meals, and doing whatever else she can. He's only a short alien with no knoledge of the way humans live, anyway. She still calls him by his cute nickname "Taru-Taru", and sometimes says na no da at the end of her sentences.

Taruto:  
Now at 14, he is also a bit taller, but still shorter than Purin. His hair now spiked up (like Sora's from Kingdon Hearts :). He still has a childish attitude, and can act immature. His mission is to study humans and the way they live. He went to live with Purin instead of being taken in by a strange family like Kishu and Pai. He is like one of Purin's little brothers, from the way she takes care of him. He got over his nickname, "Taru-Taru", after living with her for awhile.

Now that those discriptions are done, on with the story!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew...sob...

Chapter 1

"Taru-Taru!"

"Mmmm..."

"Wake up, Taru-Taru!"

Taruto turned over in his futon and pulled the blanket over his head. He was never a morning person. He would usually sleep in til noon or later. Purin had a way to deal with this.

"Taru-Taru!" Purin banged her fist off of his bedroom door. She was starting to get annoyed with the big eared alien. She could hear him mumbling things from under the blanket. An irritated growl slipped from her mouth, and she thrashed the door open.

"Taru-Taru!"

Taruto turned over to his other side; the blanket still over his head. Purin sat down beside his futon. She sighed closing her eyes. "Why must we do this every morning?"

She leaned over, pulling the blanket slightly off his head. His eyes were shut tight. She pushed her hands underneath the futon, and flipped it over, making him hit the floor with a thud. He moaned, sitting up, ad rubbed the back of his soar head. He turned to face Purin. Her arms were folded across her chest, and an angry expression plastered across her face. He laughed nervously.

"Eheheh. Good moring Purin."

"More like good afternoon. You can't sleep in all day, Taru-Taru. You'll miss out on everything na no da." Purin reached in to her pocket and pulled out a silver chain. It had a heart shaped locket on it. She put it up to his face.

"Remember this?" she asked.

"Yea." Taruto yawned, rubbing his sleepy eyes. "Where did you find it?"

"Outside."

"Oh. I must have dropped it." he said flopping back down.

Purin raised an eyebrow. "Outside?"

Taruto froze. "Uh...well...you see.."

She hit him over the head. "I thought I told you not to sneak out at night."

"You can't tell me what to do! You're not my mother!" he shot back.

"But you're in my house na no da. And you have to obey my rules."

Taruto looked away. "Then maybe I should find another home." he mumbled, crossing his arms.

Purin leaned over him. "You must keep your promise, Taru-Taru. Or you will have to pay the price."

"There is no price. Only a stupid promise I regret making." he said snatching the locket from her hand. He sat up and fixed his flipped futon. Purin wrapped the chain around his neck and hooked it in the back. Taruto continued to spread the blanket neatly over the futon. Purin ruffled his beadhead.

"Whatever you say, Taru-Taru." she smiled. She stood up and walked out the door. Purin made her way downstairs to start breakfast. Taruto looked over at his alarm clock. It blinked 1:45PM. He lifted his whit t-shirt over his head.

'Pfft. Stupid promise." he thought.

_Flashback_

_"Taru-Taru!" Purin ran up to the young alien and hugged him. Hot tears were streaming down her cheeks. Taruto could feel her sods. He hisitantly lifted his arms and wrapped them around her._

_"It will be ok." he said._

_"Taru-Taru...w-will come..back..na...no da?" she choked through sobs._

_"Yes." he said hugging her tight. "I promise!" _

_Tauro felt something slip around his neck. Purin pulled back and gave a cute smile. He looked down at the heart shaped locket. He opened it, and smiled._

_"You must promise, Taru-Taru. You must promise that-_

"Taru-Taru!"

Taruto's flashback was disturbed by Purin calling for him. He quickly pulled on a red t-shirt and headed downstairs, not wanting to keep her waiting.

Purin was running around the kitchen; preparing their meal. Taruto entered the Kitchen and stretched. She handed him a plate of food. Taruto took it and smelled the contents on the plate. The warm, delicious smell entered his nose.

"Ahhh. It smells so good." His mouth watered.

Purin got her plate and they sat down at a circular table on little cushions.

"Hey, Taru-Taru."

"Yea?" he said stuffing an egg into his mouth.

"Are you ok?"

Taruto swallowed the heap of food in his mouth. He looked up at her. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you've been zonning out a lot. It seems your always staring into space."

Taruto laughed lightly. "Everyone does that, Purin. It's called daydreaming."

She smiled picking up rice with two chopsticks. "Sometimes, I don't don't know about you, Taru-Taru."

He grinned. "I don't know about you all the time, Purin."

Purin threw some rice at him. He dodged it laughing, and threw some back at her.

When they were done with their little food fight Purin took the plates and placed them in the sink. Taruto flopped down on the couch. He stretched, like a cat, and yawned. He closed his eyes, about to fall asleep, until Purin flicked his forehead.

"Ouch!"

"Taru-Taru can't fall asleep." she said sitting down next to him.

He moaned openeing his eyes. "Not even for 5 minutes?"

"Nope. You'd miss out on the fun day."

"But I'm tired." he whinned pulling a pillow over his head.

"Then you shouldn't stay out all night, Taru-Taru." Purin said laying down next to him. She pulled away the pillow, and placed a kiss on his cheek. He blushed a bright red.

"W-what was that for?"

Purin giggled. "I thought it would wake you up."

Taruto turned away, blushing. Purin sat up and pulled at his spiked hair. "Time for a shower mr."

"I don't need one." Taruto said still blushing. He ran his hand through his hair. It felt clean. Purin shook her head.

"You have to wash it, or it won't stay shiny and soft na no da."

She pulled him up the stairs to the bathroom. She took out a towel from the cabnet. "Now wash up, Taru-Taru!" she smiled skipping away.

Taruto waited for her to go back downstairs until he started the water.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taruto walked down the stairs with the towel around his shoulders. He was still tired even after that shower. He went right for the couch, but was stopped by Purin grabbing the back of his shirt.

"Just five minutes. I'm really tired." he moaned

"Then you'll learn not to stay out all night na no da."

"Are you still mad at me for that? I'm not even doing anything wrong while I'm gone!"

"Then what do you do na no da?"

Taruto paused for a few minutes before answering. "Nothing.." It was actually true. Taruto would take walks to clear his mind. Though he would stop when he saw some friends and cause a bit of trouble. Usually with Kishu. But if Purin knew that she would flip.

Purin frowned. She let him go. And, without saying another word, made her way back to the kitchen. Taruto could tell she was hurt. She probably thought he was running off to cause trouble or even to find another place to live. She wanted him to stay with her, since her siblings went to live with their father. She was lonely until he showed up at her door asking to stay with her. He sighed throwing his towel in to a nearby laundry basket. 'I hate humans...'

"Uh...Purin?" He walked into the kitchen scratching the back of his head. She looked up from what she was doing.

"Yea na no da?"

"I...um...I'm sorry." he said looking at the floor. "I promise not to sneak out again."

"I've heard that before." she said turning back to her work.

"B-but I mean it this time!" he came up behind her. "I do!"

She glanced at him. He looked like a sad puppy. An idea popped into her head.

"If you leave again..." She paused.

"What?" Taruto leaned closer to her.

She put her face closer to his. He could feel her warm breath on his neck. It made him blush.

"I will kick you out." She smiled and walked away.

Taruto stood there. 'K-kick me out!' he thought. She can't be serious. Would she really do that?

He turned around and floated toward her. "Purin! You can't be serious!"

Purin just continued to clean. "I am na no da." she said. "You always go out every night and don't come back until early morning. I have to sit up and wait for you."

"No one told you to wait for me!"

"But I have to." She walked over to the door and slid on her shoes. "You might not come back." she wispered.

Taruto couldn't hear her last words. He was lost in the questions going through his mind.

"I'm going to the store." she said grabbing her purse. "I'll be back in 20 minutes. Don't cause to much trouble."

Taruto nodded as she closed the door behind her. He sat down on the couch. 'She'll kick me out...' that bothered him. He didn't want to be kicked out of the house. It was his home now. Purin was his only family besides Kishu and Pai. And they could hardly be called that. If she abondened him...

He shook his head. "No." he thought out loud. "I won't do it anymore. I don't know if she meant what she said, but...I don't want to be kicked out."

He layed down on the couch. Maybe a short nap would work. He could wake up before Purin got back.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

w00t.

Thats the end of chapter 1. Chapter 2 will appear after I get atleast 5 reviews. Why? Because I don't like to continue stories unless people like it :)  
Eeevvvviiillll :D

So review!

Seeya next time!


	2. My computer is broken

My computer is broken so I won't be updating for awhile. Sorry everyone. When it's fixed I'll put up a brand new chapter. Promise!


End file.
